


The Gay and Wondrous life of Karls Parson and co.

by Karlseer



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Crack Fic, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, well that shit will come in later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlseer/pseuds/Karlseer
Summary: Dadsona and his life with the dads and kids. Mostly my weird spin for dream daddy more weird adventures and depth for all of them.





	1. Hot Dads Gathering

You and Amanda moved in the cul-de-sac, expecting to have a normal peaceful life. Boy, you were fucking wrong. You met some new people on the first week since you moved in. It was weird how they were all attractive looking people, even the woman who flirted with you in the bar or that dude who had a competitive vibe or that beautiful goth man you saw at Goths and Beyonds. A place you’d never expected to find an attractive guy...unless you’re a punk looking for love then yeah, it was a good place to find love? 

 

It was finally the day where you meet your new neighbors. You were nervous because it’s been awhile since you made friends outside of work. Amanda felt opposite of what you were feeling. 

 

“Why are you excited to go to this cook out anyways?” You asked Amanda who looked ecstatic. 

 

“Free food, pops. Who wouldn’t be excited for free food?” Amanda replied. She does have valid point. 

 

“Manda, you always get free food in our house.” 

 

“That’s why I am happy to live everyday. I get free food from my favorite man.” You were expecting she was referring to you but then she added, “From my good ol’ pal, the fridge.” She gave the solid fridge a pat while looking at it with loving eyes. “How can we survive without you, buddy.” 

 

Instead of being hurt, you chuckled and rolled your eyes. “Sorry to burst your romantic moment, kid. But we have to head out before all those free food you were excited about will be gone.” 

 

“You’re right! Let’s go be fashionably late in the cook out ,” Amanda exclaimed. You looked at what you're wearing and you were sure the saying ‘fashionably late’ wouldn’t apply to you only to Amanda. You sighed and head out with her. 

  
  
  


You were both welcomed by none other than Joseph Christiansen. You saw familiar faces that you’ve met this week. You saw the hipster dad you met at Coffee Spoon, the mysterious guy you met at the bar, Amanda’s english teacher, that guy who looked like Mario Batali for some reasons, your college friend, that woman who flirted with you at the bar and the beautiful goth man you saw at Goths and Beyond.  

 

You leaned closer to Amanda and tugged her jacket. She noticed this and took it as a sign that you were anxious. “Amanda, I thought this was a cook out, not a hot parents convention,” You whispered to avoid any awkward glances. She rolled her eyes thinking how dramatic you can be at times. 

 

“Chillax, pops.” Amanda simply said. After she calmed you down by telling you jokes, she went over to meet the kids. She easily befriended them tho, even joking with the teenagers. You were stuck with Craig and the other two guys, Hugo and Mat,  who were talking about something you don’t understand but tried to catch up out of politeness. Then you ended up with Robert and Brian, you listened to them more than saying anything. Though most of the time with them, you kept stealing glances at the goth guy who was talking to Joseph and Mary. He looked elegant and poised by the way he dressed and the way he talked. The yard might be surrounded by attractive people but this guy looked beautiful.  

 

After an interesting conversation with Robert and Brian, you sat with Amanda again. You still stared at the Goth guy who looked like he came out of Anne Rice’s novels. Amanda nudged your arm. You snapped out of it and looked at your daughter who had a smug look on her face. “What?” you asked. 

 

“Are you checking out Lucien’s dad?” Amanda asked with a suggestive face. You were confused. 

 

“Who’s Lucien?” 

 

“He’s the punk looking kid talking to the kid smoking by the tree,” She said. You were still confused so she ends up subtly pointing at their directions. Then you realized, that’s the same punk ass, low rent Gerard Way  who sassed mouth you at the hallway. The kid had a sense of humor but guess who’s going to laughing now when he realized that you were gonna date his dad. Well, if you managed to get your wuss ass out there and talk to the guy. “Dad, you can go talk to the guy instead of just staring at him like a lovesick schoolboy,” Amanda remarked. Why was your daughter always right? 

 

“I am not staring at him like a lovesick schoolboy!” You defended. Amanda crossed her arms and stared at you like what you said was utter bullshit. Again, she was right, it was bullshit. 

 

“Just talk to him while I enjoy eating all these grilled goodness.” After a few push and word of encouragement, you ended up walking to Joseph and Damien having a conversation about Damien’s house. It made sense the black manor belonged to him. 

 

The beautiful goth man’s name is Damien Bloodmarch. You thought he has some metal as fuck surname. You said that loud and he looked pleased by the compliment. You also mentioned about seeing him at Goths and Beyond-- you mean Death, Goth and Beyond. He corrected you when you called it Goths and Beyond. He ended up apologizing for how he acted that time and end up talking about his frustration about period accuracy. You thought it was cute as hell. Joseph also contributed to the conversation, also Mary joins in only to leave after Joseph reminds her about looking after their baby. Lucien went to Joseph to ask for some vegan patties. You learned that Lucien and Damien were vegetarians. You reminded yourself to search up som recipes. You eyed on the kid the entire time he was there. He smirked the entire time. The punk remembered you. After some exchange of words about his cool tattoos, you subtly told him that his tattoo was cool. He was taken aback since he probably expected another parental comment. As a parent, you would be a bit put off by it, but as a random dude you found his tattoo cool and it fits his style. After awhile, all the dads bonded with the help of dad puns. All the kids and Mary wanted to bury themselves into their early graves as you all continuously shared some obscure and well-thought dad puns.

 

The cookout went well, as shocking as that sounded. They suggested and invited you to befriend them at their Dadbook. You thought they were joking since it sounded like ripoff version of Facebook. To your absolute horror, it was real. It’s not as worse as the Farmer’s dating site but it was close to that. 

 

“So how would you rate their food, Panda?” You asked while being sprawled on the couch with your daughter. 

 

She hummed and thought for awhile. “Eight out of ten. Your food is better,” She said like it was a fact than an opinion. 

 

“You’re just saying that since you’re my kid.” You could see the frown on her face. 

 

“No, I am saying this as a kid who has good taste!” She pointed out. “Plus, they haven’t tasted your cooking! By the time they taste your cooking, they’d be begging on their knees and ask you to be their lover and father their children.” You chuckled.

 

“Now, that is a bit too much, don’t cha think?” You remarked. 

 

“Eh.” Amanda shrugged. You snuggled close to her and enjoyed watching tv series with her. 

 

\--

So, i am starting this series because 

 

1\. I love my dadsona and I love how I just made an in depth character out of this game. 

2\. I want to write silly things with the other characters. 

3\. I want to write about the kids because they have potential 

4\. I am bored. 

 

Kudos and comments are appreciated! 


	2. My Favorite Things

After helping Joseph with his bake sales. It turned out the kids likes you a lot, mostly Christie. You thought they were scary at first but they turned out to be adorable kids. You enjoyed playing with them and in the end became their babysitter. You would bring them board games that could be a good outlet for them instead of dissecting a stuffed animal. Their favorite is the board game you used to play with Amanda called Operation. It’s a surgeon board game that has a buzzing sound if you fuck up. You taught them how to play it and the rest was history. You gave it to the kids since it’s been lying around the attic ever since Amanda grew tired of the game. You will never forget the sparkle on their eyes when you told them they could have it also afterwards they hugged your legs and you had a hard time moving around.

 

It was evening, neither Joseph nor Mary were home. The kids were tired from playing and it was their bedtime. You carried Christie and Christian while letting Chris tug on your pants as you led them to their rooms. You tucked Chris first and told him good night. He was still a bit wary about you but after the fifth time you babysitted them, he slowly softened up to you. It was progress. Then you went in the twins room, the two were already on their beds. You properly tucked them in and told them good night. Before you could leave the room Christie stopped you.

 

“Mr. Parson, I am too sad to  go to bed,” Christie said sadly. Your turned around and looked at her. “Can you stay for a little while?”

 

“Sure thing, kid.” You grabbed a chair and sat between their beds. “Is something bothering you?” You asked her.

 

“We’re just upset about something...about our parents but we don’t want to talk about it.” Christian said. You sighed because you really don’t know how to handle these kinds of situation. You were no idiot, the couples didn’t look happy being married. It was not your place to ask but you started to care for the two of them. You only wish them happiness. You put your attention back to the twins. You softly smiled at them and invited them to sit on your lap. They got out from their beds and sat on your lap. You both held them with your strong arms.

 

“Back when Amanda was upset, I used to sing her this song to cheer her up.” You said as gentle as possible. “Would like me to sing?” The twins nodded slowly. It’s been awhile since you sang to anyone but Amanda. You were too shy to sing infront of anyone. Back in your band days, you needed to drink beer or anything to get you tipsy enough to sing upstage. You just sing when you wanted to or needed to sing like right now. When you sang My Favorite Things from the Sound of Music, it never fails to comfort you and Amanda. Probably, this will work if only temporary.

 

You cleared your throat before you started singing. “Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens…” You sang the first verse like how Julie Andrews did. The twins were attentive, looked at you with child wonder. It was the same look Amanda would give you when you sang her to sleep when she had nightmares. “-These are a few of my favorite things..” You sang melodiously.

 

“Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels…” Your hands gestured along with the song. Your expression exaggerated with each lyrics. The twins followed along and swayed with the melody with genuine smiles on their faces.

 

You went with the third verse of the song. Behind the door, Chris was listening to you sing to his younger siblings. “Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes…” You poked their noses when you sang the second line. Again the giggled and huddled them closer to you.

 

“When the dog bites!” You lightly pinched their arms. “When the bee stings, when I am feeling sad…” You get ready for your big finale. “I simply remember my favorite things and then I don’t feel so bad!” Then the big finish. Christie and Christian cheered. “So, are you two feeling better?” You asked. They nodded. You sighed in relief and pat them lightly. “Well if that’s the case, off to bed now since I have to check on Crish.” They tucked themselves in again while you stood up and turned off their lamp. You were about to go out when one of them spoke.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Parson.” Christian yawned. It warmed your heart to hear that. You went out of the room with a smile on your face.

  


Weeks after that event, you sorta forgot it ever happened. Until one day you were playing with the kids during one of the neighborhood cookouts. The teens were busy being chatting away or looking at their phones while the kids enjoyed playing with you. Mostly you just lifted them up and pretended they were flying on your back. Some dangle on your arms since you were strong enough for that. The parents were huddle at the corner either glancing at you without you knowing. It was a wholesome scene since you were having fun with their kids while they were here talking or silently gushing about you. For you, it was just the fact you were slightly childish and you love the kids so much. After awhile the kids got tired and end up chilling with you under a tree.

 

“Mr. Parson, can you sing to us again?” Christie innocently requested.

 

“I,uh…” You hoped the kids didn’t hear her but sadly they did.

 

“You can sing?” Carmensita asked.

 

“We want to hear you sing! Is he good?” One of the Cahn twins asked. You became flustered since the kids asked so much questions.

 

“Yeah, he’s good. Come on, pops. Give them a sample!” Amanda said. Your own flesh and blood betrayed you on this very day. The kids chanted you to do it and somehow the teens joined in to make a riot. You felt defeated after the adults , specifically Craig, Mary and Robert joined in with the kids. All the other dads were confused and curious.

 

“Alright, I’ll sing! Since Christie asked first, she gets to decide.” Everyone felt quiet and looked at Christie.

 

“The one you sang to us when we were upset that night,” She said softly. “You sing it to Amanda whenever she was upset.” Mary and Joseph looked at each other, maybe they were aware why the kids were upset in the first place. You went back looking at the kids and nodded.

 

Amanda was confused but slowly she realized what Christie was talking about. Her face softened and looked at you with fondness. “My Favorite Things from the Sound of Music…” She said to herself. Daisy recognized the title.

 

“You know the Sound of Music?” Daisy said not hiding how she is so happy.

 

“Yeah, I love the musical so much and the whole plot of it,” You nonchalantly answered. Actually you’re a big Musical fan ever since you were a kid. You kept this a secret towards your friends. Only Amanda, Alex (He’s dead tho), and Craig knew about this. Mary was the only one outside from the people you mentioned, who knew you can sing….and dance.

 

You settled in and cleared your throat before singing the song again. This time you sang the whole song unlike the last time.You admit to yourself, it won’t be better than Julie Andrew’s version but you try to make it nice at least. Slowly all the patrons of the cookout looked mesmerized by how your voice sounded soulful, warm and comforting. The teens seemed interested by this weird and cool fact. You could sing. They didn’t expect a buff man can sing pretty well. They don’t even know you used to sing for an underground band back in the old days. That’s for another day, you told yourself. After your performance the whole neighborhood cheered. The parents still looked awestruck and slightly smitten(but you didn’t catch that since you are dense as fuck). Amanda wore a proud smile because you never shared much of your talent and this was good sign you were improving. The kids were restless now and wanted you to sing another song. You looked at the parents for help but they only shrugged, except for Damien who was staring at you, still shocked about the whole thing. You forgot that there are screaming kids asking you to sing again. Your face softened and gave him a wink. He stiffened from your gesture and looked away with flushed face. You went back catering the kids and chuckled to yourself. You ended singing All Star with the kids.

 

 

Thanks for Reading! The chronology will be a bit messy so there's no certain timeline for each chapter. It's just a bit short moments I like to write since I really love my Dadsona since he is just a cinnamon roll who really wants the people around to be happy. Maybe I should also label these either Post- Dating Damien or Pre-dating him. Yeh anyways THANKS AGAIN


End file.
